Sneeka Noone (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Suzette Ambre "Sneeka" Noone is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Sneeka has sky blue eyes and orange curly hair. She has two curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. In Soul Calibur IV, she has curls at the front (Fairy Curls). She has a sweet face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Sneeka can wield all weapons that Valeria and Yun-seong wield. In Soul Calibur V, she can only use her fists to fight. Fighting Style Critical Finish She says "I'll show you!", kicks the opponent in the air, and performs several attacks that make a Japanese sequence. She then poses as the opponent explodes in the background, but is blown away by said explosion. Critical Edge Delivers a flying kick into his enemy, flies underneath them, shoots them into the air with a laser attack and then grabs them to slam them to the ground. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Sneeka wears a gold off the shoulder dress that reaches below the ankle and has a slit on the right side of the dress, white gloves, white tights, and gold pointed shoes with an embrodied design, tucked socks and green colored anklets. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears a different dress, but an gold elegant dress that reaches the floor and has a slit on the left side of the dress. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar outfit to the one from Soul Calibur III, except her dress has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Sneeka Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Grieve Edge Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (05,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (08,19) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14) Socks: Tabi (01,14) Feet: Witch's Shoes (08,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Weapons are for fools! ''- Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Sneeka's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 2743.JPG 100 2744.JPG 100 2745.JPG 100 2746.JPG 100 2747.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h30m22s194.png|Sneeka wielding Grieve Edge. Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h30m36s43.png|Sneeka wielding Grieve Edge before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h31m01s2.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h31m35s105.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h31m51s24.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h32m10s171.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h32m28s155.png|Sneeka wielding Grieve Edge after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters